


Secrets Revealed

by FastFadingFiction



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Mage Stiles Stilinski, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Bad Thing Happen Bingo 2019





	1. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing any type of Bingo. This one covers my first square Secrets Revealed. It's a little dark in the end.

Today wasn’t going how Stiles planed and just his luck it was a Monday too.  He hates Mondays, especially days like today when the world seems out to get him.  First, his jeep won't start, so, he tries to fix it only to get a huge grease stain on his shirt.  He changes to a graphic tee and his red hoodie then starts to walk to the Sheriff’s station for work.  The weather called for overcast skies and a slight chance for rain.  Halfway there the sky opens up an rain pours down on him.  He gets two blocks from the station, sipping on his coffee, minding his own business when he feels a sharp pain in his neck.  He falls to the cement, spilling his coffee all over his favorite red hoodie.   Derek’s words echoing in the back of his mind reminding him to be more aware of his surroundings and not to get lost in his head when he was alone as he passes out.

The world floods back to him in a sudden flash.  The hollow echo of the abandoned warehouse, a laugh from one of the thugs as he examines his hand.  Fresh blood from his nose and a cut above his left eye drip to the ground.  His arms are tied with rope behind him. 

From the other end of the warehouse, Stiles can hear the click of heels on the hard cement floor as they get closer and closer.  Her perfume of roses and lavender is overpowering.   _Did she take a bath in it?_   Stiles wonders at first, but then he remembers Chis telling him about a hunter trick. _“If you wear an overabundance of perfume, you can mask your true scent.”_

So, what’s she hiding.

Stiles hangs his head low, watching the blood drip from his forehead.  He can hear Kate talking, but he’s decided to ignore her.  He’s heard it all before.  They want him to flip on his pack, on his friends, but he never does, and he never will.  Instead, he focuses on the different patterns his blood is making. 

He watches as it twists and turns bending to his will.  Something he’s learned since his last encounter with Kate Argent.  He hopes and prays that Kate doesn't know his secret.  It’s almost complete when she grabs a fist full of his hair pulling it back sharply so, he’s looking her in the eyes.

“Pathetic.” Kate snarls and spits in Stiles' face.

Stiles laughs as he knows the final line is drawn in his blood.

“Any last words.” Kate has a blade pressed against his neck.

“Oprócz ofiary mojej krwi i daj mi zwycięstwo nad moimi wrogami.  Niech śmierć będzie dla was ofiarą.”  He recited in perfect Polish. ( _You have spilled the blood of my kin, for that I will spill your blood. Your death, a sacrifice to restore the balance.)_

“What the hell was that?”  The hunter to his left asks.

The ground shakes, and Stiles laughs as the power from the earth pulses through him, giving him the strength to break the bonds that tied him to the buildings support beam.  ,

“Tell me, Kate, have you heard of a mage called Mischief?” Stiles stands, and the ground stops moving. 

Kate’s eyes grew the size of saucers as she watches sparks of electricity crackle over Stiles skin. “No.”

“Yes.” He throws a ball of energy at two of the thugs that beat him up.  They collapsed unconscious to the cement floor.  “You ruined my day!  I had a lunch date.”  He moves closer to Kate, matching her step for step as she tries to retreat.  “I applaud you for capturing me.  No one had ever done that before and lives to tell about it.”

“What are you going to do?” Kate’s voice trembles with fear.

Stiles walks around her, considering his options.  When he decides, he smiles. “The hunter becomes the hunted.  Run.  Run and live in fear.  Like all your victims knowing that one day I will find you and you will burn.  I will kill you a thousand times each time you’ll beg for mercy that will not come.”

“Who are you…”

Stiles eyes shifted red, but not red of an Alpha but red like flames, like the eyes of the devil himself. “I’m Mischief.”


	2. Captivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next block my bingo card.

**Laura and Derek raced around the house as ash fell down around them like snow.  The fiery smoke-filled there lungs making them cough all the way to their destination.  Fear pulsed under there skin as they fought the urge to shift.**

**Below, the house came screams and howls as their family banged on the metal door.  Derek reached for through the flames only to be stopped by a line of mountain ash.**

**“Stand back.” a small boy shouted for the top of the stairs.  His eyes glowed with an unearthly purple hew.  The boy called forth a ball of cold blue flame and launched it at the fire like a fastball, pulled the oxygen from the corridor extinguishing the fire.  Then a mighty wind blew the ash away like dust in the wind.**

**Laura pulled the door open, and the Hale family raced out coughing, crying, and grateful to be alive.  The Hale pack collapsed on the ground, recovering. Talia Hale, Alpha of the Hale pack, was the first to recover.  Her eyes glowed red as she approached the boy who looked like he was about to collapse.  Derek felt the need to come to his side and protect him from his mother if needed.**

**“Alpha Hale.”  The boy greeted her and exposed his neck as a sign of respect. “Stiles Stiliniski, son of Claudia Gajos and Sheriff John Stillinski.”**

**Off in the distance, the pack could hear men shouting calling for Stiles.  The Sheriff burst through the clearing, and Stiles ran for his father, screaming. “Found them.”**

**“Mrs. Hale.”**

**“Sheriff.”**

**Stiles tugged on Dereks letterman’s jacket, pulling him down to his level.  “My dad doesn’t know about any of the things I can do.” It was loud enough for all the wolves to hear but not for the Sheriff who was currently talking to Talia.**

**Derek picked up the boy and gave him a big hug burring his nose in the young boy's neck, Stiles returned the hug taking in Derek's scent.   “How old are you?”**

**“Eight,” Stiles answered. “My mommy died, and I didn’t want that to happen to you.”**

**“Thank you.” Derek looked him in the eyes and smiled.  “You saved them.”**


	3. Broken Limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken Limb Bad things happen Bingo 2019.

Stiles tries to move, but the stabbing pain in his right leg is causing him to see stars.  He blinks a few dozen times the stars don’t leave.  He takes a deep breath and immediately starts to cough.  Where ever he is it’s dark, the air is stale and musty.  His cough echoes but that’s the only good thing.  At least he’s not trapped in a small room.  That rules out a basement, but as the room comes to focus, he tries to make out shapes from the shadows. 

The walls are a rock.  They look like they were basted out of the earth, creating a tunnel that goes left and right.  The only light is coming from above from a small sliver of the moon thru the canopy of the trees.  He pushes himself up, groaning in pain as he doses it. Taking in lungs full of air to fight off blacking out again.

“You're awake.”  A male voice calls from down the shaft.  The man squats down in front of him. Watching for a minute before speaking. “Do you know who I am?”

“Yes, but I can’t remember.”

The scruffy man chuckles and holds out his hand. “Derek Hale.”  He introduces himself.

“Stiles Stiliniski.”

“The sheriff’s son. ”

“Yeah.  What happened?”

“I’m not sure. Two days ago, I think I woke up here.  Just like you, except my leg wasn’t broken.”  Derek looks at Stiles leg and the way it’s bent clearly states that it is clearly broken.

“What is this place?”

“Hale family silver mine.  It was abandoned in 1881 when the mine dried up.  My great grandfather loved to talk about how he was the one to press the button, igniting the dynamite that sealed all entrances to the mine.  The Preserve grew over obscuring this place.”

“So, we are trapped here.”

“Yep.  I’ve been searching for another way out.  Augustus Hale was the founder of this mine, and he was paranoid of a cave in.  Family legend is that he built an escape tunnel. I’m hoping that is true and that it wasn’t sealed.” Derek’s voice was low and calming, “You better too.  There is no way you are climbing out of here.  Yes, I did try.” He pointed up to a pile of rocks that came from the opening.

“So, what do we do now?” Stiles asked.

“Now, we or rather I set your leg before the rats decide you are a tasty treat.”  

“Fuck!”

“Today is your lucky day.” Derek reached over grabbed Stiles leg just above the knee and at the ankle. “It isn’t every day you trapped with a doctor.”

“You’re a doctor?”  Stiles asked as Derek yanked the leg setting the bone. “AHH!!!!!FUCK!!!!!”

“Yeah, a dentist.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> As always Questions, Comments, and Kudos welcomed.


End file.
